


One More Gay

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sassy Gay Friend (Comedy Skit), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Also Sassy Gay Friend trumps Mephisto, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, One More Day Fix-It, Peter and MJ didn't deserve it, Retcon, because One More Day was a terrible idea, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Познакомьтесь с Питером Паркером и Мэри Джейн Уотсон-Паркер из комиксов Марвел. Они вот-вот продадут свой двадцатилетний брак дьяволу. Этого несчастья можно было бы избежать, будь у них Нахальный Друг-Гей.





	One More Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818650) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> Cпойлеры к One More Day.

_Познакомьтесь с Питером Паркером и Мэри Джейн Уотсон-Паркер из комиксов Марвел. Они вот-вот продадут свой двадцатилетний брак дьяволу. Этого несчастья можно было бы избежать, будь у них Нахальный Друг-Гей._  
— Что вы творите? — кричит выпрыгнувший перед ними словно из ниоткуда НДГ, размахивая руками так, будто пытается остановить уходящий поезд. — Что, что, _что_ вы творите?!  
Питер удивлённо моргает.  
— Чёрт, ты ещё кто? — Мэри Джейн с упрямо-раздражённым видом скрещивает руки.  
— Неважно. Во имя всего суперского в этом мире, только не говорите, что вы действительно...  
— Нахальный Друг-Гей, — Мефисто выплёвывает это имя как ругательство. — Мне следовало знать. Ты вечно суёшь нос в то, что тебя не касается.  
— Захлопнись, Сатана. — НДГ перекидывает через плечо свой оранжевый шарфик. Неожиданно Мефисто застывает на месте, продолжая обвиняюще указывать пальцем на НДГ и двух удивлённых людей перед ним.  
Питер Паркер уже не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Впрочем, его жизнь перестала быть логичной много лет назад, и если подумать, в том, что какой-то парень с шарфиком может заткнуть дьявола, нет ничего особенно странного.  
— А теперь, когда оно нам не мешает, — начальственным тоном продолжает НДГ, — отойдите от адского пламени и держите чёртовы кольца при себе!  
— Ты не понимаешь, — возражает Питер, теребя на пальце вышеупомянутое кольцо. — Жизнь тёти Мэй в опасности, у нас нет другого выхода...  
— И поэтому мы продаём наш брак дьяволу? ПРОДАЁМ БРАК ДЬЯВОЛУ? — НДГ выглядит так, словно его вот-вот хватит удар. — Слушай, ничего не имею против твоей тётушки, она крутая, но сколько ей уже? Восемьдесят? Девяносто?  
— Восемьдесят шесть, но...  
— Неважно! Суть в том, что она была на полпути к райским вратам ещё до того, как Кингпин научился говорить. Она прожила свою жизнь, она готова уйти и, будь она здесь, то поддержала бы меня!  
— Но если бы я не раскрыл свою личность, её бы не ранили...  
— О господи, Спайди, соберись уже! — НДГ с размаху закрывает лицо ладонью. — Что у героев за тема такая с комплексом вины за всё на свете? Я буквально только что закончил с Бэт-тряпкой и его бесконечным нытьём про супергеройскую долю; если мне придётся и от тебя эту херню выслушивать, я точно превращусь в суперзлодея, и у тебя, наконец, будет настоящая причина в чём-то себя винить!  
Питер принимается нервно ковырять палец.  
— Но...  
— Не ковыряй пальцы!  
Питер перестаёт.  
— Во-первых, в твою тётушку стрелял Кингпин, а не ты, так что это его вина, хотя, будем честны, ты тоже как-то был не в кассу со своим «Ой, смотрите все, я Человек-Паук», но я на тебя наору по этому поводу в другой раз. Во-вторых, даже если виноват ты, есть такая штучка, называется «брать на себя ответственность». Помнишь дядю Бена? «С великой силой, бла-бла-бла»? — Он дополняет свою речь активной жестикуляцией. — И с каких это пор «великая ответственность» превратилась в «никакой ответственности, уклоняйся от последствий и цепляйся за родню до такой степени, чтобы продавать свой брак чёртовому дьяволу»? — Он закатывает глаза. — Боже, Питер, ты просто туп...  
Эм-Джей прерывает его прежде, чем он заканчивает свою коронную фразу.  
— Слушай, придурок, — рычит она, встав между Питером и НДГ, словно защищая тощего девятиклассника от пятисотфунтового хулигана на три года старше. — Мне пофиг, что ты там о себе возомнил. Оставь моего мужа в покое, или тебе крышка, усёк?  
Проходит двенадцать неловких секунд молчания, затем на лице НДГ расползается улыбка.  
— Видишь, Питер? Видишь, от чего ты хочешь отказаться?  
Питер снова принимается ковырять палец, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Эм-Джей, его решимость начинает гаснуть.  
— Я... Я знаю, она потрясающая, я люблю её, но...  
— Не ковыряй пальцы! Слушай, я обычно сам не в восторге от всех этих сентиментальностей-слюнявостей, но я пробыл здесь три минуты и уже шипперю вас двоих. Поверь, Пити, будь у меня что-то похожее, я бы его никогда не отпустил, хоть весь мир взорвись аки Криптон.  
— Эм-Джей не парень...  
— Не меняй тему! Ты серьёзно говоришь, что позволишь лучшему, что случалось с тобой, уйти без причины? Посмотри на свою жизнь. Посмотри на свой выбор. Ты даже не знаешь, будет ли оно того стоить!  
— Мы делаем это не только ради Мэй, знаешь ли, — встревает Эм-Джей. — Он вернёт свою тайну личности и вернётся к прежнему образу беззаботного холостяка...  
— Завали, Кесада! — орёт НДГ. — Обойдёмся сегодня без деградации персонажа. Не знаю, с чего ты так вцепился в этих двоих, но лучше брось эту дьявольскую идиотию, пока я лично не уронил тебе все продажи на веки вечные!  
— О нет! — раздаётся голос откуда-то с высоты. — Только не продажи!  
Удовлетворённый, НДГ размораживает Мефисто очередным изящным взмахом шарфика.  
— Забудь, Мефисто, — заявляет внезапно исполнившийся решимости Питер — руки сжаты в кулаки, потемневшие глаза сверкают. — Сделка отменяется.  
Мефисто, явно не ожидавший этого, теряется:  
— Но... Но твоя тётя...  
— ...вероятно, всё равно воскреснет, — говорит НДГ. — Никто в комиксах не остаётся мёртвым, кроме дяди Бена, — и затем обращается к Эм-Джей: — И ещё — твои волосы сегодня просто отпад!  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Эм-Джей, слышавшая это много раз.  
Глаза-бусинки Мефисто скользят по шарфу НДГ.  
— Ты, — рычит он, на его лице написана жажда мести, — ты за это поплатишься...  
— Конечно, — равнодушно соглашается НДГ и щёлкает пальцами, выписав в воздухе букву Z. Мефисто исчезает с криком, от которого стынет кровь, а Питер и Эм-Джей оказываются у себя дома.  
— Вот это приключение. Кто это вообще был?  
Питер притягивает к себе жену для долгого, затяжного поцелуя.  
— Ангел, Эм-Джей, — шепчет он ей в волосы. — Ангел, выполняющий Божественную волю  
— Нахальный ангел-гей?  
— Именно.


End file.
